Tonathan Tinkle
Tonathan Tinkle is an academic gnome, played by Nathan Yaffe from the Tinkle Clan. Tonathan primarily acts as a wizard, though he cross-classed as a cleric. He owns an owl familiar named Barnaby, through whose eyes Tonathan can see. He worships Erathis, the antithesis god to Melora Role in the Story The Road to Galaderon Upon destroying Professor Duttle's secret lab and fleeing from Ezry, the Band of Boobs encounter Tonathan on the road toward Galaderon. Moonshine scoops a compliant Tonathan directly out of his miniature dune-buggy so that he can join them on their journey. He tells the Band of Boobs of his mission: to seek out a mystical being (later revealed to be the god, The Watchman) to ask where The Legendary Heroes now reside. The Band of Boobs decide to join Tonathan in seeking this legendary being after acknowledging that they each have important questions which needed answers. The travellers soon encounters a group of Crick Elves who have just been healed of Crick Rot, and Tonathan takes some samples of the diseased flesh and spittle for future research. After a few days on the road, the group arrive at the Galaderon Glades and spot a watchtower in the distance, where Tonathan believes the mystical being can be found. Tonathan and the Band of Boobs eventually reach a temple near the watchtower, upon which Tonathan recognizes the three-eyed symbol of The Watchman. They proceed inside with the help of a giant who had taken a vow of silence, and meet Uku, who leads them through four divine trials. Tonathan proves his worth in combat and in wits, most notably saving the team from malevolent shadow monsters by blocking out a bright light with a bank of fog and by stalling a dragon welp's fire breath recharge by using his Potent Portent power. Upon reaching the pinnacle of the watchtower and finding The Watchman, Tonathan asks the god, "Great Watchman of the world, where have the legendary heroes gone?" The Watchman replies, "Alanis is not on this plane. Theala and Ulfgar are headed for Galaderon." Moments later, Beverly tries to goof The Watchman and is thrown from the roof of the tower. Tonathan apologizes profusely to the deity, then sends Barnaby to cast Spare the Dying on Beverly and climbs down the tower. Tonathan decides that he's not well suited for a life of adventure, and says he would like to stay in the temple for further research on the heroes. Uku embraces him and tells him that he's welcome to stay. On the Road Again Tonathan appears again alongside Uku after The Band of Boobs drop Apple Scrumper off at The Field. He informs them that The Chosen have invaded The Galaderon Glades, and they seek to capture The Watchman so that Thiala can use him for his knowledge of the Material Plane. He is surprised when Uku suggests they kill The Watchman, but understands why the goliath wants to. Uku reveals Crick Water, which they use to travel to The Elemental Chaos where they'll have enough time to recharge the goliath's Teleport spell which they'll need to travel to the glades. At the tower, Tonathan fights alongside The Boobs as they fight The Watchman. They are successful in defeating him, and along with Uku kill the god before Thiala can get her hands on him. As the tower collapses, Uku speaks to him with telepathy, and entrusts the knowledge of the realm with him. The goliath dies in the crash with the tower, and transfers his third eye onto Tonathan's forehead. His job is to preserve the books in the temple, lead the goliaths to the mountains, and protect the realm. He gifts The Boobs some rock miniatures of themselves, and gets ready to complete the tasks Uku left him with. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities * Darkvision. ''Tonathan can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. * ''Gnome Cunning. ''Tonathan has advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Class Abilities * ''Spellcasting. ''Tonathan is a wizard with one cleric level, and can cast spells and cantrips of both classes using Wisdom and Intelligence. * ''Level 1 Cleric ** Spellcasting. ''With one cleric level, Tonathan knows three cleric cantrips and can cast first level cleric spells, using Wisdom. His spell attack bonus is +5, and his spell save DC is 13. ** ''Proficiencies. ''Light armor, heavy armor, shields, simple weapons, Wisdom and Charisma saving throws. ** ''Divine Domain. Tonathan is an Arcana domain cleric. * Level 7 Wizard ** ''Spellcasting. ''With seven wizard levels, Tonathan knows four wizard cantrips and cast cast up to fourth level wizard spells, using Intelligence. His spell attack bonus is +8, and his spell save DC is 16. ** ''Proficiencies. ''Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows, Intelligence and Wisdom saving throws. ** ''Arcane Recovery. ''The ability to recover a limited number of spell slots after a short rest. ** ''Arcane Tradition. ''Tonathan's arcane tradition is Divination, which allows him to see portents of the future and recover spell slots when casting higher level divination spells. Category:Guest Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Campaign 1 Category:Bahumia